gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
I Told You So
I Told You So is a song originally by Karmin from their 2012 EP Hello. It is sung by Lynsay Jeffries and Riley Cabrera in the Season 4 episode, Same Mistakes as they tell Monique about Chuck cheating on her. Lyrics Lysnay Aye, aye, aye, Is it time, green light, egotistic battle cry. I was right, you was wrong. Called you out, finished strong. Whiskey sour, lemonade, fence's up my barricade. I had heart, you had spades. I could see the color in your face as it fades. And that's how it is, ain't no riddle. Crunchy on the edge but soft in the middle. I got a lot, you got a little. I'mma play war drums, you play the fiddle. Do it real slow, lean on the bow. Everybody's sad when they miss a free throw. Lost your control, I'm on a roll. Right all along and I knew it in my soul. Lynsay and Riley I told you so, Don't want to brag but you already know. Oh, I told you so. Don't want to brag but you already know. You already know. Riley I told you, I told you, I told you so, oh, I told you, I told you, I told you so, oh. Lynsay F-f-f-feels so good, doesn't it? Winning while they flubbing it. I was right, you was wrong. Figured I'd write it in a hip hop song. Was it so hard to believe? I could make it being me? Drank too much Ouzo. My gosh, you know. People say a lot of things, make you feel real small. P-push them out the way, iced latte, tall. I don't really care, I'm already there. Caffeinated up to my eyes, I swear. I'm on the top, you on the flop. Going so long and I'm never gonna stop. Lost your control, I'm on a roll. Right all along and I knew it in my soul. Lynsay and Riley I told you so, Don't want to brag but you already know. Oh, I told you so. Don't want to brag but you already know. You already know. Riley I told you, I told you, I told you so, oh, I told you, I told you, I told you so, oh. Lynsay Look at me now, fifteen rounds, Bottle in my hand, pour a little on the ground. Next time you wanna talk trash, I'mma put it on blast. You can get it if you ask for it. Put it in the middle finger for the fat ladies singing out. Shatter every glass house, oops. Ni hao, uh. Meanwhile, ha, I smile, oh! Then I go, ruff, animal style, boom! I be racking up another million, making me another killing. Superwoman on the top dollar billing. Yeah, I muster up a lot of feelings. Tell me what you really think about it. Kiddin', I don't even care. Nobody listens to a fool’s gold coated hater. Be a baller not a traitor please. Had me on my knees. Talk to you later, na-na-na-na. Whoop, there it go! Right all along and I knew it in my soul. Lynsay and Riley I told you so, Don't want to brag but you already know. Oh, I told you so. Don't want to brag but you already know. You already know. I told you so. Don't want to brag but you already know. Oh, I told you so. Don't want to brag but you already know. You already know. Riley I told you, I told you, I told you so, yeah. I told you, I told you, I told you so, oh. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs Sung by Lynsay Jeffries Category:Songs Sung by Riley Cabrera